The Amazing World of Gumball- Equestria Girls?
by esmeraldakitty
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Anias accidentally get sucked into the Equestria Girls world. This turns them into people. Twilight and the mane 6 find them. Parody of Equestria Girls.
1. Into the Mirror

**Hello! Esmeraldakitty here. As you can see, I'm not just interested in Monster High. I did this because I thought it would be fun. I imagined what would happen if Gumball, Darwin, and Anias ended up as humans and met the Equestria Girls. Enjoy!**

The day started out normal for the Wattersons. But when Gumball, Darwin, and Anias went outside, that changed. Out of the blue, a mirror fell down from the sky. No joke, it fell out of the sky. "What is that?" Darwin said. "Well, I'm going to find out." Gumball said as he walked towards the mirror. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It could be dangerous." Anias said. "Relax, it's just a mirror." But at that second, Gumball started to get sucked into the mirror! "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! IT'S EATING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gumball screamed. "Gumball!" Anias cried and grabbed his tail. But she got sucked in to the mirror! Darwin grabbed her tail but it was no use! They were all sucked in! "WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed. But then they all thumped the ground. Everything went pitch black.

**Whoa! This looks like it's going to be a rough ride!**


	2. I'm a person?

Gumball became concise but still did not open his eyes. "Gee, his friends have seemed to wake up, but he hasn't. Let's poke him!" He heard a loud voice say. "No, Rainbow, he needs to be woken up gently." He heard a high voice say. "Maybe he'll wake up on his own time." He heard a serious voice say. "I just hope he doesn't take too long, I have a hair appointment." A British voice said. "I have a family reunion to get to!" A Southern voice said. "And I have a party to plan!" A VERY loud voice said. "Maybe he's dead." The voice in the beginning said. "He's not dead. See him breathing?" The serious voice said. He opened his eyes. They all gasped and backed away. He looked up. He saw a blue human, a yellow human, a purple human, a white human, an orange human, and a pink human. "Why am I stuck in a world full of strange, silly, multicolored, hyoo..." He trailed off. "Humans" He heard Anias' voice say. "Oh yeah. That's what I said." Gumball said. "Strange, silly, multicolored humans yourself. You're definetly talking about yourself." The blue person said. "What do you mean? I'm not a human!" Gumball said. "I'm sorry to say, but you are. I hope you are not upset." The yellow person said. "Look at this? This is the perfect example of a..." He was about to say "paw" but when he lifted his "paw" he saw a person's hand! He moved the fingers. They moved. He waved it. It moved! And he slapped his face with it. It slapped his face! "What the..." He panicked. He turned around. "My tail! Where's my tail?!" He screamed. "Perhaps a mirror would help." The white person said. She handed him a mirror. And, much to his horror, it was not his face looking back! It was true! He was a human! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. This went on for 5 minutes straight until Anias' voice said "It's ok! Keep it down!" He still didn't calm down. I must escape! Oh look!" He saw the place where the mirror was. He tried to jump in. He just banged his head. "Gumball! Calm down!" The voice said again. He turned around. The two people sounded like Anias and Darwin but sure did not look like them. He zoomed up to them. "Who are you? What have you done with my siblings?" He screamed. "We are them. I'm Anias and this is Darwin. Don't you recognize us?" The one who sounded like Anias said. Although, when he looked closer, he recognized the pink and orange hair. "Yes, it is you, but why are we like this?" Gumball ran up to the multicolored people. "Do you guys know voodoo or something?" He said. "No. This is circumstance. It happened to me too." The purple person said. "You mean you..." He started. "Long story. Well! We haven't had a proper introduction. We've already met your friends. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm Rainbow Dash." Said Rainbow Dash. "I'm Fluttershy." Said Fluttershy. "I'm Rarity." Said Rarity. "I'm Applejack." Said Applejack. "And I'm Pinkie Pie!" Said Pinkie Pie. "Oh! My name is Gum-Gum-" Gumball said, trailing off because he was shocked about the entire thing. "Hello, Gum-Gum! Do you like parties? I like parties! Do you like cupcakes? I like cupcakes! Do you like..." She went on. "Actually, my name is Gumball." Said Gumball. "Well, nice to meet you and your friends, Gumball. I'd like to show you around." Twilight said. So they followed her into the school, wondering how this would turn out.


	3. Living as a human

**Please! Please! I can explain. *walks out from hiding* i had a TON of school! But now I have time from tawog and mlp!**

"So, where are you from?" Twilight asked as she, Gumball, Darwin, and Anias walked into the school. "Well, we're from..." Darwin began. Gumball quickly covered his mouth. "Far away." Gumball completed. "Um...ok." Twilight said. The bell rang. "Oh! I've gotta go! Late for class!" she ran. "What'd you do that for?" Darwin asked. "You can't tell her. If we tell her where we are from and what we are, she'll tell everything and whenever we pass by at this place there are going to be kids pointing at us and singing Super Freak! You get it?" Gumball said. "Actually, that was a very nice girl. I don't think she would do that." Anias said. "You never know with girls." Gumball said. After a few classes, (he failed everyone of them) he and his friends headed to the cafeteria. The lunch looked pretty good, but he did not know how to eat it. He poked at it with his fork. " What's the matter?" He heard a familiar voice day. He turned around. Anias and Darwin were next to him. "I don't know how to eat with these!" he stuck his hands out. "Like this." Anias demonstrated. He copied. "How do you guys know this stuff?" Gumball asked. "Our friends." Darwin said casually. "What friends?" Gumball asked. "Here." Darwin said. Just then Gumball realized that all of the girls that had greeted them were there! He almost screamed! "HELLO!" They all said in unison. He was quite shocked, but there was one question he wanted to ask. "Excuse me, Twily?" He asked. "Twilight." She corrected him. "Can I speak to you in private?" He asked. "Sure." She said. When they were in private, he asked "What are you doing in this world? I came by mistake." "Well, I have to fight off an old evil." Twilight said with a sigh. "Who?" He asked. "Nightmare Cat." She said.

**I know, Nightmare cat sounds dumb, (as mlp fans can see, she's based off nightmare moon) but she is scary in the other chapters. Just wait and see.**


	4. Penny Fitzgerald

**Please! I can explain! Sorry for the long update! I was working on my other stories, had vacation, and school! But now we have time! And by the way, Latipicaragazzitaliana, I liked your idea so I decided to use it. Thank you for it! Enjoy!**

"Nightmare cat?" He said. "She is a cat of darkness. She is more powerful then Nightmare Moon teamed up with Sombra!" Twilight said. "Nightmare Moon? Sombra?" Gumball said. "Kind of a long story. The thing is, I'm not here to have a good time. I have to defeat her! Princess Celestia told me too!" "Princess Celestia?" Gumball asked. "Another long story." Twilight said. "So, did I answer your question?" "Yeah. But I just have one ting to ask." He said. "What?" "HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?" He yelled. "Shhh! It's ok! I'll show you." She said. SO they told Anais and Darwin to come. She showed them the mirror. "I think you go back that way." She said. But all of a sudden, the mirror lit up, and a girl came out. The girl was lying face down, but then looked up. She somehow looked, well, familiar. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked in a voice that sounded so much like…"Penny! Is that you?" Gumball said. "Gumball! Is that you?" Penny said, getting up. "I first wanna ask, why are you a human?" She asked. "Um…..you are one too, Penny." He said. She then noticed and began to stutter. "Penny, calm down. It's actually not that bad." Anais said. "BUT WHAT ABOUT US ESCAPING?!" Gumall cried as he pressed his hand against the mirror. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. "It must have sealed. Oh well, it should open in the next 24 moons or so." Twilight said. "WHAT?" Gumball said. "Meanwhile, you four need to make the best out of this situation. I have business to attend to." She said, walking away. The only words Gumball said were "Oh no."

**And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be here soon!**


End file.
